Christmas in Jasper
by chiefdaniel117
Summary: Kate gets help from Lilly to plan a perfect Christmas for Humphrey and her.


**Merry Christmas **

**Kate**

**Jasper was covered in three feet of snow, and it there were no signs of it melting any time soon. The caribou frolicked in the fields and the birds sang beautiful songs from the trees. Even the bears were less... angry. The pack spent time with their families and friends whether it was talking, or something more intimate with their mates. **

**As for me, I was on my way to my parents den. I sent Humphrey to spend some time with his friends so that I could have some personal time with my family. I knew he would enjoy hanging out with his friends, and after mid-day, Humphrey and I would have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves. I didn't have a plan yet, but I still had a while to come up with one. **

**I walked inside the alpha den to find my parents, sister, and her mate: Garth. "Hi Kate" Lilly greets extra cheerfully. Oh how I loved Lilly during the holidays. Her cheerful attitude could brighten any wolves day. "Hi sis" I reply. **

**"Where's Humphrey?" My mother asks. "He's with his friends" I reply. My mom growls in anger. "He had better not be spending Christmas with his friends instead of my daughter" Eve growls. I quickly realize the way I worded it sounded bad. I didn't want my mother mad at Humphrey, especially on the holidays.**

**"No, I told him he could spend the first half of the day with his friends. Then we could have the rest of the day together" I explain. My mom smiles brightly in delight. "Oh, that's wonderful" She says. "What do you have planned?" Lilly asks. "I don't have anything planned yet" I admit "I don't know what would be good".**

**"Mom, Me and Kate are going for a quick walk" Lilly says. "Alright. Hurry back" Mom replies. Lilly eagerly walks out of the den, and I curiously follow her.**

**"What's up?" I ask. "You want to know what I have planned for me and Garth?" Lilly smiles. "What is it?" I ask anxiously. **

**"Garth and I are going down to this place in the eastern territory. Garth said it is full of flowers. There, I plan to have our first" Lilly says.**

**"Howling?" I ask confused. Lilly smiles nervously "Mating".**

**I was shocked to hear this from my younger, innocent, little sister. I'm surprised she thought of that before me. The thought of Lilly doing something so dirty was almost impossible to comprehend.**

**"It's the perfect time of year to mate for the first time. During a holiday that already pulls us closer together, and before mating season" Lilly explains. **

**She did have a point. Christmas was a loving holiday, and the perfect time to take our love to the next level. Plus, it would be nice to have lost my virginity before mating season in a month. That's what I'll do with Humphrey! I can take him to the lake next to the train tracks where we shared our first howl. That's were I will seduce him. My mind exploded with happiness; I finally had a good plan for Christmas. **

**"Lilly, you're a genius" I exclaim. Lilly smiles slyly "I know. "That's what I'll do with Humphrey" I tell her. **

**Lilly giggles "You'll be mating with an omega. I have an alpha". I growl defensively "I bet Humphrey's bigger that Garth". Lilly snickers "I never said he wasn't. Are you worried about his size?". "No" I say more to myself "Well... maybe just a little".**

**Lilly gasp "I was joking Kate! You have to have confidence in your mate!" I sigh and look at the ground "I know". **

**"Kate, I promise you it will be the best time of your life" Lilly tells me. I smile at her, feeling a little better. "Let's go back" Lilly smiles.**

******Humphrey**

**"Alright Guys, I gotta go" I say.**

**Salty, Shaky, and Mooch stood stupidly in front of me. We just finished a game of berry-ball. Kate had forbidden us to go log-sledding, so we didn't have much to do. She thought it was too dangerous, and she didn't want anything to happen to me on Christmas. **

**"What's Kate have planned?" Shaky asks. "I don't know" I reply "But knowing Kate, I'm sure it's great". "I'm sure it will be" Shaky says winking.**

**Salty and Mooch snicker. I blush and smile nervously. "See you later" I say quickly and run off. **

**Inside the alpha den, I find Kate talking with her sister, and parents. Lilly was the first to see me. "Hey Humph. We were just talking about you" She says. Kate avoids eye contact. "Saying good things of course" I reply. Lilly smiles "You can live with that lie, or die with the truth". I smile.**

**"Hey Kate" I greet my mate. "Hey humph" She replies "Have fun with your friends?". "Yep".**

**"Hello Humphrey. I hope you're ready to spend the rest of the day with my daughter and do what ever she asks no matter how hard or difficult" Eve gives me one of her evil smiles.**

**"You bet" I say simply. "Good boy" Eve says. **

**"You ready to go Humph?" Kate asks. "As soon as you are" I reply. Kate motions for me to follow. "Bye" She calls out. "Bye" Eve and Lilly respond. I follow behind Kate wondering where we were going, but I didn't dare to ask. Kate liked keeping secrets. **

******A Long Time Later**

**"We're here" Kate tells me. We have been riding on the train forever. Kate still hasn't told me were we are going, and she forbidden me to look out the train car.**

**"Can I look?" I ask. "Mhh hmm" Kate mumbles. I walk to the door and my breath is taken when I look out and see the beautiful lake where we shared our first howl. "Kate..." I begin, but I can't find the words to say. Instead, I pull her into a hug. "I knew you'd like it" Kate smiles.**

**We jump out of the train. ****A weird feeling came over me as I stood in the location of my fondest memory.**

**I walked to the water, and dipped my paw in. The water was freezing of course; the ground was covered in snow. I am thrusted into the water by an unknown force. The water is like a disease, it's chill reaching every inch of my body: Inside and out. I return to the surface, but I'm unable to breath the oxygen. It was like I forgot out to breath.**

**"K-k-kat-e" I gasp. She sat on the bank, smiling widely. "Cold?" She asks. I nod my head rapidly. I drag myself to land, desperately trying to break free of the cold.**

**Kate wraps her paws around me, and shares her body heat with me. "Awake now, aren't you?" She asks. I smile "Y-yeah". "I hope you warm up before it gets dark" Kate says. **

******Kate**

**It was as beautiful as I remember. The place where my ears were first seduced by Humphrey's breath-taking howl. Humphrey was mostly dry now and just in time. The sun was down and the moon was almost half way in the sky already. **

**"Want to howl?" I ask Humphrey hopefully. "I would love to" Humphrey replies. "You start" I wanted to hear his howl "It's tradition". He raises his muzzle to the sky and sings to the moon. I lose track of time as I listen to his howl. I quickly realize he's growing uncomfortable and join in. **

**Together, our howls are the best sound on the earth. It would make the gods jealous. I would have loved to keep howling but I had other plans. We stop, and I pull Humphrey into a passionate kiss. I was nervous to take action but I didn't have to; Humphrey did. He gently pushed me onto my back. For once, Humphrey was taking charge, and I liked it. I turned me on. **

**"You ready?" He asks. "Oh yeah" I reply. Humphrey works his tongue down my body towards my folds. "Merry Christmas, Humph" I smile. This was going to be my new, fondest memory. **


End file.
